Psicofonia
by LuHamDo
Summary: Él se divertía gracias a los tabúes de la sociedad. Ella simplemente vivía sin temor siquiera a lo prohibido. ¿Podría ser la muerte un obstáculo entre dos almas destinadas a amarse? UA YohxAnna Songfic


**Él se divertía gracias a los tabúes de la sociedad. Ella simplemente vivía sin temor siquiera a lo prohibido. ¿Podría ser la muerte un obstáculo entre dos almas destinadas a amarse? UA**

**Psicofonía**

**Desde que ya no está….  
el no descansa en paz,**

A la luz de la luna se puede divisar una figura vagando por los pasillos de una enorme y tenebrosa mansión.

Cuerpo no tenia, vida no tenia, tan solo era un alma en pena y agonía

**Su alma llora, llora el no se conforma con la soledad…**

Hace tres años que su alma estaba devastada, su único motivo de ser feliz se le escapo de las manos y todo gracias a que el ya estaba _muerto _

Lloraba sin lágrimas, siempre parado en el balcón esperando, _esperándola,_ a su amor de carne y hueso.

Alguna vez el fue un hombre, mas bien dicho un muchacho de 16 años que le arrebataron su vida injustamente y ahora su espirito permanecía atado a lo que una vez fue su hogar.

Su cabello era de un color castaño, sus ojos como dos perlas negras y siempre embargo una sutil sonrisa imposible de borrar aun después de la muerte.

Pero ahora sin ella ya no sonreía

**Desde que ya no está….  
el empezó a vagar..  
su alma penitente sin opción a muerte por la eternidad…**

Se arrastraba por los desolados pasillos de la temible mansión del siglo XIX, en esos momentos su triste alma en pena hubiera deseado haber visto la luz de la gloria eterna, pero no, se encontraba encerrado en su único hogar que al mismo tiempo era el infierno, esa mansión, en la que la conoció y se enamoro¿irónico no?

Lo único que le quedaba a ese fantasma era cantar para olvidar sus penas, entonando su maravillosa voz que para los mortales no era más que una simple psicofonía.

Entre cada nota que salía de su garganta recordaba el día en que la conoció.

**Flash Back**

**Se conocieron en un frío Diciembre tres años atrás….**

Anna Kyoyama era una hermosa jovencita de 15 años de edad, de cabellos dorados como el sol, sus ojos eran de color negro intenso, en pocas palabras era hermosa

Ese día la muchacha se había perdido en esa ciudad que era totalmente desconocida para ella, esa era una de las razones por las que odiaba tener que mudarse, Estaba tan frio y ella apenas traía un suéter que tan solo le cubría los brazos, pequeños copos de nieves empezaron a descender del cielo como la lluvia, si no buscaba un lugar caliente se iba a morir de una hipotermia,

Doblo en una esquina en caminándose a un lugar un poco alejado de la ciudad, en donde habían algunas casas y la _mansión _que estaba al final de la calle, que seguramente por la pintura gastada, las ventanas rotas y el tétrico paisaje que daba esta, daba a entender que seguramente nadie vivía ahí, "_dicen que esta embrujada…pero hace mucho frio"_

muy pronto los copos de nieve se convertirían en una gran tormenta.

No lo pensó dos veces y camino hasta la puerta, busco alguna manija peor no encontró nada, una puerta demasiado extraña, apoyo sus palmas de sus manos en la puerta y la empujo haciendo un crujido algo desagradable mientras esta se habría.

Paso por aquella puerta la cual se cerro de un solo gracias al frio viento, el lugar era realmente hermoso todo seguía igual a como estaba años atrás, solo por la pintura que estaba igual de desgastada

Habían enormes cuadros de diferentes imágenes, pero la que mas le llamo la atención, fue una que estaba encima de una lujosa chimenea en donde había una hermosa imagen de una familia, la muchacha se acerco mas para observar detalladamente aquella pintura, esas personas de seguro habían vivido mucho tiempo atrás por el tipo de vestimentas que utilizaban, la familia estaba conformada por una mujer de cabellos castaños igual que el hombre que podría ser su esposo y los dos jóvenes, uno de cabello largo parado a la par del esposo y otro de cabello corto que se encontraba a la par de su madre.

-de seguro ellos si eran felices-menciono con un tono triste la joven ocasionando un gran eco que se escucho por todo el lugar.

-

Se encontraba aburrido hace tiempo que nadie pasaba por su hogar, ya no tenia con que divertirse, ya ni cantar era divertido, era mejor ver como los niños corrían despavoridos al ver un fantasma como el

Deambulo por los pasillos del piso cuando _escucho _la voz de un humano una sonrisa de malicia se apodero de sus labios, traspaso algunas paredes hasta llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba el dueño de esa voz, hasta que la vio, la figura de una mujer que se encontraba volteada observando por la ventana la gran tormenta de nieve, estaba distraída.

Se la imaginaba corriendo con temor cuando lo viese, ahora tenia con que divertirse esa noche

**El quería asustarla por el ventanal…**

Anna observaba el paisaje con tristeza, deseaba tanto ser como la nieve dejar caer toda su furia contra sus problemas y después de la tormenta desaparecer por el sol, por eso todos la denominaban como "la reina del Hielo" tal vez era por que amaba la nieve o simplemente que se creía como ella por algo su padre siempre le decía que estaba "loca" , solo por que sus deseos eran algo extraño por así decirse, todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron al observar una figura que se reflejaba por el enorme ventanal, dio un pequeño salto, no se encontraba sola, no estaba asustada simplemente que no imaginaba a alguien viviendo en ese lugar

**Ella lo asusto cuando le sonrío..  
**

Rápidamente la de cabellos dorados se volteo observando la fascinante figura de la persona que estaba retratada en la enorme pintura

"esta muerto, pero ¿Qué hace aquí?" pensó la chica, una pequeña curva se dibujo en sus labios formando una cálida sonrisa dejando mas que espantado al fantasma atormentado

-¡No puede ser, no te asustaste!-afirmo el espíritu realmente impresionado

-¿Por qué habría de asustarme?-pregunto la joven observando detalladamente aquel espíritu

-¿me puedes ver?-pregunto el a su vez

-claro que te puedo ver-afirmo esta-tu eres el joven de aquella pintura-con su dedo índice apunto la pintura

-pe..pe..ro ¿Cómo es esto posible?-aquel espíritu aun no salía de su trance-todas las personas que entran a la mansión, salen corriendo como gallinas al verme-aseguro este-bueno ni siquiera me ven, no se como tu…-la señalo con su dedo-puedes verme

-No lo se, simplemente te puedo ver-le explico

-¿pe..pe..pe?

-oh vamos, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma-le dijo con un ligero toque de sarcasmo

El espíritu tan solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

**El miro sus ojos y callo en su fondo hasta su corazón..**

Se quedo quieto observándola era realmente hermosa, se miraba tan pálida, tan débil ¿Por qué una muchacha tan bonita tenia esa mirada tan triste? Su cabello, sus ojos, eran realmente hermosos, no eran un color extraño si no uno negro, negro intenso, llenos de vida y al mismo tiempo de muerte.

_Lo había descubierto desde el primer momento en que la vio…se enamoro de ella_

-¿Qué tanto me ves?

-jeje, nada, es que no se me tu nombre

-mmm…soy Anna-se presento la chica

-jeje soy Yoh

El fantasma alargo su mano para poder tocarla, La chica levanto una ceja al notar la frustración de aquel fantasma, se había olvidado que estaba muerto y que nunca iba a poder sentir la piel de esa hermosa niña

**Ella es una loca, loca perdida,  
el adora su alma herida…**

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, los minutos se convirtieron en horas, las horas se convirtieron en días y los días se convirtieron en meses.

6 meses desde que Anna Kyoyama había llegado a la tenebrosa mansión, cada día, cada hora, cada segundo los pasaba con el, hablando con el fantasma.

Ya no dormía, ya no comía, ya no hacia nada, ahora su vida dependía a la de Yoh que por cierto ya no tenia vida, eso ya no le importaba, ya que ahora tenia un gran motivo para que le pudiesen decir loca cuantas veces quisieran, y ese motivo era: que se había enamorado de aquel apuesto fantasma

-Yoh ¿Dónde estas?-Llamo la rubia que había entrado a la mansión

El espíritu de Yoh apareció detrás de ella-Buh!-dijo suavemente en el oído de ella, causando un pequeño respingo de parte de ella

-¡me asustaste!

-jijiji disculpa no era mi intención Annita

-claro que la era

-que bueno que viniste ya te empezaba a extrañar

-yo también por eso vine

-jijiji

Caminaron por toda la mansión, como todos los días lo hacían, el espíritu le contaba lo que había sido de su vida y ella le contaba lo que era su vida, llegaron en el ultimo piso de la, el enorme ventanal que adornaba la pared se abrió de un solo por el viento, la joven se acerco a contemplar el hermoso paisaje

-¿hermoso no?-pregunto Anna admirada por tal belleza

-¿mas hermoso que tu? No lo creo-le susurro al oído

-dices todo eso solo para quedar bien conmigo

-claro que no Annita, tan solo digo la verdad-le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-Yoh ¿Qué haces aquí?

-mmm…no se ¿hablando contigo?-pregunto inocentemente

-No, quiero decir que ¿Por qué sigues en este mundo¿Por qué no cruzas la luz?

-por que no la veo…-contesto con un semblante serio

-¿tienes algo pendiente?

-tengo una maldición-afirmo

-¿Qué?-la chica lo observo asombrada nunca pensó en esa posibilidad-pero ¿Cómo?

-pues…en esta mansión se llevaron acabo terribles cosas Anna, esa pintura que viste no es lo que pinta-la tristeza invadió su mirada- en realidad nunca fuimos felices, tan solo vivíamos en una cárcel de cristal Anna

-…-

-¿quieres saber lo que en realidad paso?

-…si-respondió con algo de duda

-no cumplí con la promesa Anna-su seriedad desapareció dejando un semblante de decepción y tristeza

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto con una gran curiosidad

-debía proteger a mi familia, pero…-bajo la mirada observando el suelo de cerámica-morí en el intento-una sonrisa nerviosa se escapo de sus labios

-Yoh…

-diecisiete balazos-hablaba recordando aquel momento-no tuvieron compasión de mi-esbozo otra sonrisa

-No…-sentía dolor, su dolor, agacho la cabeza ya que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir-yo…no…

-Annita no te preocupes-los nervios se apoderaron de el-yo no sufrí mucho-sonrió-ya ni me acuerdo-trato de enmendar el error

-Yoh-coloco su dedo índice en sus mejillas limpiando las escurridizas lágrimas-no sabes cuantos deseos tengo de abrazarte

El espíritu ablando su mirada el también tenia deseos de abrazarla y nunca mas soltarla, tenerla así para toda la eternidad pero eso era algo realmente imposible

Alargo su mano con grandes deseos de poder acariciarlo, lo único que hizo fue atravesar aquella figura que tanto quería, llevo su mano a su pecho, lagrimas silenciosas recorrían sus suaves y pálidas mejillas, como deseaba estar muerta…

-Annita no llores

-no, no lo puedo evitar-sollozó- realmente no lo puedo evitar

Las campanadas que anunciaban que ya eran las doce de la noche se escucharon por toda la ciudad al igual que en la mansión

-ya me tengo que ir

-pero Anna…-intento detenerla

-te veo mañana…

-

**Y se amaron bailando sin tiempos psicofonías que el cantaba en el viento**

Llego puntual como siempre. Al entrar a la mansión escucho una hermosa canción, una hermosa voz entonaba unas maravillosas notas que te llevaban a la gloria

Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquella melodía moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de aquella suave canción

Aquella suave canción dejo de sonar haciendo que Anna se recuperara de aquel trance, el joven espíritu se apareció detrás de ella, con una sonrisa llena de malicia se dispuso a poner en marcha su plan

-Annita!!!-grito lo mas fuerte que pudo

Dio un pequeño saltito al escuchar aquel llamado tan cerca de su oído

-eres un tonto-lo regaño esta-se ve que te gusta asustar a las personas-le dijo sarcástica

-jijiji. Es que te ves bien bonita así. No tengo la culpa

La joven le sonrió tiernamente aquel espectro realmente le hacia sentir bien

-y te ves mucho mas linda cuando sonríes.-acortejo con una media sonrisa

-si sigues así me la voy a creer tonto

-no te la tienes que creer. Es la verdad

-…-

-jijiji. Ven acompáñame, quiero que me ayudes en el algo…

-

El hombre de cabellos rubios miraba serio desde el otro lado del escritorio la frágil figura de su esposa, quien afligida le contaba sus temores

-Elisa tranquilízate-le ordeno

-pero es que Anna tiene algo, de eso estoy segura-sollozo-ya no come, ya no habla conmigo, en la escuela esta ausente…

-lo se amor, yo también lo eh notado-tomo una fotografía que estaba puesta en su escrituro-si antes era seria, ahora es peor que la reina del hielo-soltó una sonara carcajada

-Fausto ¿no lo entiendes? –pregunto intrigada-nuestra hija tiene una problema y serio

-oh vamos Elisa mi amor. De seguro a de tener un amor colegial, tu sabes es una adolescente

-si lo se, pero ningún amor de adolescencia te quita el hambre. Tenemos que ihablar con ella-le dijo decidida

-esta bien querida-con desgano miro el reloj-solo dame una hora y hablaremos con nuestra reina del hielo

-Fausto si sigues asi no respondo-con una mirada desaprobatoria se dirigió a la puerta del consultorio-te espero afuera.

-

**Ella es una loca, loca perdida**

**El se aparece en fuego y policromías**

Nunca antes se había sentido tan bien, estar con ese espíritu condenado la hacia sentirse en la gloria, el con su gloriosa voz la llenaba de paz y el gozaba viéndola tan feliz

Su cuerpo se movía con elegancia al igual que su acompañante que danzaba en el viento cantando psicofonías que tan solo ella entendía, que eran solamente para ella.

Las luces de aquel salón se prendieron, el piano adornado comenzó a tocar una melodía aunque nadie estuviese ahí, muchas luces de varios colores adornaban el romántico lugar.

Esta era la mejor cita que nunca antes había tenido y todo gracias a aquel fantasma que amaba tanto

¿Y el¿Qué decir? Si desde que la vio se enamoro perdidamente de ella, una mortal, una persona a la cual nunca iba a poder sentir, que seguramente nunca se fijaría en el y todo por estar muerto, por ser un simple espíritu condenado por la eternidad a permanecer ahí, encerrado

Pero tenía que hacerlo, intentarlo, saber los sentimientos de aquella mortal que le robaba el alma y si estuviese vivo también la vida

Dejo de cantar, el piano dejo de sonar y aquellas hermosas luces desaparecieron, Anna detuvo su baile viendo con intriga al fantasma que serio la observa

-Yoh ¿sucede algo?

-Anna-la llamo seriamente-hay algo que te quiero decir. Y ya no quiero seguir esperando más

-¿Qué es?

-estoy enamorado de ti…-le confeso sin rodeos

-

LA joven pareja de esposos llegaron a su hogar, como siempre la hermana menor no se encontraba en casa y la hermana mayor encerrada escuchaba música

La mujer de cabellos rubios se dirigió a la habitación de su hija dejando a su esposo en el corredizo, entro a aquel desolado cuarto, cerro la puerta tras de si, lo examino con cautela cada pequeño detalle de ese cuarto.

Esa mujer sabia lo que hacia y mas si se trataba sobre su hija, no tardo ni dos minutos para encontrar lo que necesitaba, con tan solo abrir la laptop encontró una pagina en la que se titulaba "Psicofonías" en la cual habían fotografías de una mansión, que estaba muy cerca de donde ellos vivian.

-

-Yoh…

Estaba realmente impresionada ¿Cómo era posible que un fantasma se pudiese enamorar de ella? De seguro estaba soñando, ya que esto era mas que imposible, pero la mirada sincera del espíritu la hizo recapacitar y entrar en la realidad su loco a mor hacia algo sin vida era correspondido

-¿no piensas decir nada?-pregunto con cierto temor

-yo no lo puedo creer

-pero Annita es la verdad. Aunque no lo creas yo…

-yo también siento lo mismo-lo interrumpió abruptamente-Yoh estoy enamorada de ti

-Anna-susurro con una enorme sonrisa

**El fantasma y la loca se quieren casar..  
El padre de ella no lo quiere aceptar…**

Y la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo…

-Yoh quiero permanecer contigo

Se había quedado toda la tarde junto al fantasma, ya había oscurecido, la pareja observaban las estrellas desde el balcón de la terraza

-ya estas conmigo annita

-pero no por siempre-le comento con un dejo de tristeza

-lo siento mucho

-¿Qué?-

-

-¿te podrías apurar Fausto?-demando con impaciencia la mujer

-tranquila mujer, este auto no es muy bueno que digamos

-písale al acelerador-le ordeno

-¿quieres que nos persiga la policía?

-si esa es la única manera de llegar a tiempo

-¿a tiempo de que?

-a tiempo para que no cometa una locura-con su pie empujo el de su esposo pisando con fuerza el acelerador

-

-yo estoy muerto Anna-coloco la palma de su mano en la mejilla de la rubia-nunca podre sentirte-intento en vano acariciarla-nunca me sentirás-quito su mano de aquel lugar-lo siento pero no. Yo quiero que seas feliz

-soy feliz Yoh

-pero no a mi lado

-claro que soy feliz a tu lado-comenzó a enojarse sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba-no me apartes de tu lado-rogo con los ojos humedecidos-por…favor-sus piernas flaquearon cayendo al suelo-tu eres la única razón…por la que soy feliz-le dijo con pesadez

-Anna…-susurro atónito-por…favor…no llores-le rogo con pesadez

-

Estacionaron el auto al frente de aquella mansión, Elisa salió del carro dejando atrás a su esposo, subió los escalones hasta llegar a la puerta, estaba a punto de abrirla cuando una voz la hizo olvida sus intenciones

-yo que usted no entraría ese lugar-le dijo un anciano que estaba sentado en una banca

-¿usted a que hora..?

-¿aparecí?-término la oración

-no lo había visto-comento impresionada

-así es, en este mundo las personas como yo, ya no existen para las personas como usted

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-hija ya estoy muy viejo, tan solo soy un estorbo para los jóvenes como ustedes-el viejo se acomodo mejor en su lugar para poder hablar-pero a nadie le importa mi opinión, nadie me escucha

-señor yo lo estoy escuchando, no debería autodestruirse usted solo¿Por qué no regresa con su familia?

-mi única familia murió hace años

-lo siento mucho

-Elisa ¿Qué estas haciendo?-intervino su esposo-disculpa pero no vine hasta acá para hablar con desconocidos-se dirige al anciano-con su permiso vamos a entrar

-les recomiendo que no entren

-¿Por qué?-pregunto irritado Fausto

-esa casa esta maldita

-¿Qué dice?-interrogo asustada Elisa

-hace algunos meses una jovencita entro a este lugar, desde ese entonces esa niña no ah dejado de entrar a esta Casa-levanto su seria mirada hacia los esposos-los vecinos me han contado que esa niña se pone a hablar sola. Sinceramente pienso que esta loca

-¡Mi hija no esta loca!-le defendió su padre-aunque usted no quiera entraremos a esa mansión-de un solo golpe abrió la puerta. Entrando en ella seguido de su esposa

-pobre niña echo a perder su vida-susurro el anciano para si solo

-

-¿en verdad eres feliz conmigo Annita?

-claro-se levanto del suelo-y quiero estar a tu lado-agacho la mirada- y no me importa…-apretó sus puños con fuerza-si tengo que morir-le dijo con decisión-te amo Yoh

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-se escucho una imponente voz

LA figura del fantasma se desvaneció, la fuerte voz de su padre la hizo volver a la realidad, con lagrimas en sus ojos volteo, observando la cara de horror de sus padres

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-atino a preguntar

-esa pregunta te la deberíamos hacer a ti Anna-respondió su padre

-yo…yo

-¿con quien hablabas Anna?-la mujer le pregunto con una cálida voz

-Con Yoh ¿no lo ven?

-¡No vemos a nadie Anna!-grito Fausto-nos vamos ahora mismo a casa

-no-negó con la cabeza-¡no me pienso ir de aquí!-elevo su tono de voz

-Hija por favor, no seas asi con nosotros-intervino Elisa-por favor vamos a casa

-¡No! Ustedes me quieren alejar de Yoh-continuo gritando

-¡maldición no existe ningún Yoh!-exalto exasperado Fausto

-¡Si Existe!-con el mismo tono de voz se rebelo contra su padre-ustedes-los señalo con su dedo índice-son malos, me quieren separar de mi único amor

-Anna aquí no hay ninguna persona

-Maldición aquí esta!!!

-Elisa llama a la clínica-le ordeno decidido Fausto a su esposa

-No puedes hacer esto-rogo-Anna no esta loca

-Mi mama tiene razón¡No estoy loca!-retrocedió unos cuantos pasos-yo lo amo¡NO ME ALEJEN DE EL!

-¡Apúrate Elisa!

La mujer con un tic nervioso busco el celular en su bolso una vez que lo saco, con gran dolor llamo a la clínica mental

-Mama Suelta eso yo no estoy loca-repetía la joven una y otra vez

-Fausto por favor no hagas esto

-Lo siento Elisa. ¿Es que no la vez¡Esta delirando!

El hombre se acerco a su hija la tomo por los hombros zarandeándola un poco

-Anna por favor, yo no quiero hacer esto

-¡SUELTAME!-como pudo se soltó de aquel agarre- ¡Déjenme en paz!-exalto-¡lárguense de aquí y déjenme morir!

-Anna ¿Qué cosas dices?

-eso es lo que deseo mama

-Anna…-

**Mas una maldición lo ata en la mansión..  
Por eso el canta canta y el viento se lleva su lamentación..!**

la sirena de la ambulancia hacia eco por todo aquel vecindario, avisando a los vecinos que seguramente alguien estaba herido.

En este caso no había ningún herido tan solo una persona con un trastorno mental, una jovencita que decía estar enamorada de algo que no existe…

Forcejeaba y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras aquellas personas vestidas de blanco colocaban la camisa de fuerza en su frágil cuerpo, la madre lloraba a cantaros, el padre tan solo se lamentaba interiormente, aquello que estaba sucediendo era una terrible tragedia para toda la familia

-¡Yoh¿Dónde estas?-deliraba ya la muchacha a causa de aquel fuerte sedante

-_aquí estoy Anna, no dejare que esto permita_

-lo sabia…-con esas ultimas palabras cayo en un profundo sueño

Mas sin embargo aquellas palabras de aquel espíritu eran una gran farsa, el no podía hacer nada, tan solo observar como se llevaban al amor de su vida a un lugar que el no conocía

Probablemente esa seria la última vez que la vería, que volvería a platicar con ella, seria la ultima vez que vería su sonrisa

Fin del Flash Back

**Si pones atención…..  
Escucharas su voz…  
y seguro que ella allá en su blanca celda,  
baila psicofonías de amor…**

Hace tres largos años que ese espíritu lloraba en su interior por aquella joven que nunca volvió y seguramente nunca volverá

Ahora lo único que podía hacer, era cantar así como lo había echo muchas veces cuando la rubia aparecía…

Un grupo de personas, unos _caza fantasmas _se aventuraron a examinar aquella Mansión, colocaron algunos aparatos en el suelo, algunas personas comenzaron a fotografiar la enorme casa para ver si se encontraba algo…

-Ren creo que aquí no hay nada-le comento un joven de cabellos azulados al que era el líder de aquella expedición

-oh vamos Hoto hay que seguir intentando-animaba el joven-si encontramos alguna seña de un fantasma, seremos realmente famosos

-ES HOTO DIGO HORO!!!!!!-enojado se marcho del lugar

El joven de cabellos azulados saco de una enorme caja un aparato mejor conocido como el Magnetofón, lo encendió y por algunos minutos grabo lo que aparentaba un silencio mortal…

Descubriendo después algo que los dejaría totalmente impactados a todo el equipo de los caza fantasmas

-

La joven Kyoyama de ahora 18 años de edad por fin había sido dada de alta, después de 3 largos años de estar encerrada en esa cárcel de paredes blancas.

Sus padres la habían ido a traer del centro mental, los doctores le habían dicho que la chica estaba completamente curada, pero en el subconsciente de la joven aun recordaba a aquel espíritu del cual ella seguía enamorada aunque no sabia si el realmente existía o tan solo había sido una ilusión, lo había olvidado

Llegaron a su casa, para la rubia todo era algo raramente nuevo, era como si nunca antes hubiese estado ahí , su hermana mari corrió a darle un gran abrazo, el cual ella lo acepto medio asustada

-creo que esta mas loca que antes-le susurro al oído Fausto a su esposo

-No digas tonterías Fausto o te mato-amenazo la esposa

-quiero ir a mi habitación-pidió con la voz congelada al igual que su alma

-claro hermana yo te llevare

Una vez adentro de su cuarto, se recostó en su cómoda cama¡Dios¡Como extrañaba aquello! Era tan reconfortante, pero había algo que extrañaba mas

Se levanto de su cama, se acerco a la mesa en donde estaba su laptop, la tomo y la encendió, enseguida se metió al internet buscando una pagina web, mas reconocida como "pasa miedo" en donde habían un sin fin de cosas espeluznante

Si no recordaba mal, había una sección dedicada a las psicofonías, y efectivamente ahí se encontraba, al pinchar en esa opción apareció una larga lista casi todas las había escuchada, aunque no recordaba exactamente lo que decía

Había una opción en particular que le llamo la atención el titulo de esa psicofonía tenia su nombre "Para Anna" sin pensarlo dos veces le dio click, para luego escuchar, una voz que realmente conocía

Escucho una melodiosa canción, una que estaba segura que antes había escuchado. Al acabarse, lo siguiente que escucho la dejo mas que helada

En cada nota que entonaba aquella melodiosa voz se le erizaba la piel, su respiración de repente se volvió agitada llevo su mano hasta su boca después de haber escuchado la ultima frase de aquella psicofonía

"_Maldición. Anna ¿Dónde estas? Te extraño"_

Escucho las tristes y desesperadas palabras de aquella suave voz, rápidamente se le vino un nombre a la mente "Yoh" no sabia por que pero estaba segura que lo conocía

Y como si todo hubiese sucedido ayer lo recordó, recordó al amor de su vida

-lo sabia. No fue un sueño-se afirmo ella misma levantándose de su asiento

**Ella es una loca, loca perdida,  
el adora su alma herida…**

**Y se amaron bailando sin tiempos psicofonías que el cantaba en el viento**

**Ella es una loca, loca perdida**

**El se aparece en fuego y policromías**

**El fantasma y la loca se quieren casar..  
El padre de ella no lo quiere aceptar…**

Sigilosa salió de su habitación, a esta hora sus padres estarían trabajando y mari simplemente era mari.

Entro al estudio de su padre, se dirigió hacia el escritorio sacando de una gaveta una pistola, herencia de su abuelo, la guardo entre sus ropas y con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas salió del estudio

-¿adonde crees que vas Anna?-su tétrica voz hizo eco en toda la sala frisando a la rubia

-¿Qué haces acá mari?

-mi padre me dejo a cargo de ti, tenia la ligera sospecha de que no ibas a permanecer en la casa y tiene razón ¿adonde vas?

-¡Apártate!-grito Anna sacando entre sus ropas el arma de fuego apuntando la cabeza de su hermana

-¡Suelta Eso!-ordeno la hermana mayor llena de pavor

-¡Si no te apartas…te mato!-amenazo esta dispuesta a cometer su objetivo

-esta bien…

Con los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón acelerado observo como su hermana menor salía corriendo de la casa, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de la oficina de su padre

-¿Qué?-el hombre desesperado colgó el teléfono salió de la oficina en busca de su esposa para buscar a Anna

**Ella es una loca, loca perdida, el la adora, ella nunca lo olvida pues la envuelve con psicofinias**

Observaba desde el techo como esos chiquillos corrían de miedo, hace mucho tiempo que no asustaba a sus visitantes pero eso ya no era divertido no como antes, tal vez por que le hacia falta algo o mas bien dicho alguien

Aun la recordaba, era tan hermosa con su cabello corto color de oro, sus perlas negras que poseía por ojos, su voz, oh su hermosa voz, que juraba que aun la podía escuchar

¡Esperen un momento¡su voz! No se lo estaba imaginando, de verdad estaba escuchando esa hermosa voz que le pedía a gritos que se apareciera

Salió de su trance y la pudo ver¡era ella! La misma jovencita que se había robado su corazón literalmente

-Yoh ¿Dónde estas?-gritaba la joven con desesperación

-Anna-dijo en susurro audible para joven

-Yoh por favor quiero verte-rogaba

La figura del espectro apareció frente a ella, los ojos de Anna se agrandaron de la impresión, nada de lo que había vivido había sido un sueño, todo era muy real, mas que real, y esos idiotas del maldito manicomio le mintieron todo ese tiempo

-Anna esta hermosa-fue lo único que pudo articular el espíritu

-y tu…sigues igual-le correspondió

-no deberías de estar aquí, te pueden lastimar

-no te preocupes, muy pronto estaremos juntos-le aseguro con una enorme sonrisa

-¿pero como lo harás?-le pregunto lleno de dudas-no cometas una locura-le ordeno con una voz llena de preocupación

-no te preocupes Yoh, esto es algo que deseo hacer desde hace ya tres años

-pero Annita…-se cayo de golpe a ver lo que tenia ella entre sus manos-Anna ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-por favor no me odies-pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

-No lo hagas-le dijo en un suspiro-no te voy a odiar pero¡No eches a perder ais tu vida!-le grito en un intento en vano para detenerla

-¡MI VIDA ERES TU!-se defendió ella usando esa palabra dejando más que atónito al fantasma- y se que tu también piensas lo mismo

-Ahh?-

-te escuche Yoh, cantando la canción

-¿Cómo?

-si escuche tu lamentación, se que me quieres, permítenos ser felices-trato de convencerlo

-pero tienes que saber que te condenaras tu misma

-no me importa, si estoy a tu lado, nada me importa. Te Amo

El espíritu hablando su mirada el también al amaba y mucho pero sabia que todo esto iba a terminar mal

-Anna ¿Qué haces acá?-grito intrigada la madre de la joven

-Mama…

-Por Dios Anna¿es que no aprendes la lección?-esta vez fue el padre que intervino

La chica no respondió a las preguntas de sus padres, tan solo agacho la cabeza y alzo su brazo derecho en donde su mano sostenía el arma de fuego apuntándola donde estaban sus padres

-No Anna no lo hagas-pidió la madre apunto de un infarto

-Si haces una locura te pudrirás en la cárcel-grito eufórico el padre

-Anna por favor, por favor, somos tus padres-la mujer se refugio detrás de su esposo

-no lo hagas

La chica cerró sus ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas no dejaban de resbalar por sus mejillas, negó con la cabeza dos veces, para después apuntar la pistola en su cabeza

-¿Qué…que haces?-atónita miraba como su hija estaba apunto de matarse-Fausto detenla

-Anna suelta el arma-pidio Fausto acercándose despacio hacia donde estaba

-¡N Te acerques papa!-lo detuvo-por favor no me odien

-Anna no te odiamos, te amamos-la consoló su madre de lejos

-es bueno escuchar esas palabras-dijo la chica-pero yo ya no quiero vivir

-Anna suelta esa pistola ¡Te lo ruego!-se atrevió a decir

-vamos papa, no te humilles tanto-sonrió

-perdóname por ser tan malo contigo, pero no nos hagas sufrir

-los perdono, los quiero-le dijo ahogando un sollozo-y lo siento

-No Anna por favor-rogo una vez mas su padre

-Perdónenme a mi

Soltó sus últimas lágrimas y de un movimiento a otro halo el gatillo acabando con su vida, un grito de dolor se escucho por toda la mansión Elisa llorando desesperadamente corrió hacia el cuerpo inerte en medio de un charco de sangre, tomo entre sus brazos a la que una vez fue su hija y comenzó a llorar sobre su regazo

-Anna ¡No!, Anna-gritaba la mujer-¡REGRESA!

El doctor Fausto cayo de rodillas al suelo, atónito miraba aquella frustrante escena, recordaba la mueca de dolor que hizo su hija una vez que se había disparado, y ahora lo único que mira era sangre y mas sangre

Al cabo de unos minutos un grupo de personas se hicieron presentes en la escena, observando como se llevaban el cuerpo en una camilla cubierto con una manta blanca

La mujer de cabellos rubios lloraba en el hombro de su esposo el cual el seguía trastornado ahora el ocupaba pasar un tiempo en el manicomio ya que nunca olvidaría lo que vio

Todos los presentes murmuraban miles de cosas inaudibles para la joven pareja de esposos que abrazados observaban como la ambulancia marchaba hacia la clínica forense

-mi hija Dios mi hija-se lamentaba la mujer-Tan solo era una niña

-calma Elisa, calma….

-

**Los muertos nos hablan algunos nos aman**

Sintió como la invadía la oscuridad, su cuerpo ahora era mas ligero y pudo escuchar una hermosa voz que la llamaba por su nombre

-Anna despierta

La chica abrió sus ojos observando al espíritu de Yoh sonriéndole tiernamente

-¿Qué paso?

-Todo acabo-le dijo simplemente

-¿lo hice?-pregunto confundida

-si por fin estaremos juntos-le dedico una sonrisa

-Yoh-susurro

El espirito le ofreció su manos la cual ella acepto y por primera vez pudo sentirla, pudo sentir el cálido aliento de su amor le sonrió

-Ahora si soy feliz Yoh-le susurro con una enorme sonrisa

-si, ahora seremos felices por la eternidad

Volvió a tomar su manos el espíritu entono otra de sus canciones, ahora los fantasmas danzaban y cantaban psicofonías que tan solo ellos entendían

Aunque se hayan condenado por la eternidad a vivir en ese mundo errante, aunque nunca pudiesen ver la luz del mas halla estos dos fantasmas errantes eran felices y tan solo por que se tenían, por que se Amaban

Yoh y Anna comprobaron que el amor es transcendental y que esta vez ni la muerte los separaría, por la eternidad se amarían.

* * *

**Bien bien, esta es la historia mas loca que eh escrito en la vida, comprendo si no la quieren ni ver, pero piedad, tan solo soy una humilde escritora en busca de review**

**Quiero agradecerle a mi amiga ****Annshail**** por haberme ayudado con el summary, gracias te quedo divino!!!!**

**Y de paso agradecerle a mi linda onee chan ****Nakontany**** por haberla obligado a leer este fic jejeje**

**Y a todos los que leyeron mi pequeña historia n.n**


End file.
